


At Least it Wasn't Tsukishima

by Idontreallyevenknow



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Adorable Hinata Shouyou, Cuddly Hinata, Embarrassed Hinata, Embarrassed Kageyama, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is the sun, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, cute hinata, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontreallyevenknow/pseuds/Idontreallyevenknow
Summary: Of course it started with Suga.Well maybe not exactly. Maybe it did start with Hinata always hanging off of people or hugging them. He couldn't help it. He was a tactile person. Most people didn't seem to mind when he would wrap them in a giant hug or give them a kiss on the cheek to say thank you. Of course not eveyone approved, but it was just who he was.Usually people didn't respond besides hugging him back or laughing. Suga is the one who started it all when he said, "Thanks honey," after Hinata kissed him on the cheek. Of course the team couldn't help themselves after that.





	At Least it Wasn't Tsukishima

Hinata Shouyou was always a very tactile person. He loved hugging his friends and giving them kisses on the cheek. Some adults would comment on it, but he didn't' see anything wrong with it and certainly wouldn't stop because of them. Besides, the people he cared about never seemed to mind. 

When he first started at Karasuno, he was a bit worried that he wouldn't find friends that would be comfortable with the way he acted, but after a couple weeks he didn't have any more worries like that. Some people were definitely surprised, but no one stopped him or even seemed uncomfortable with it. The volleyball club was just as accepting of his odd habit and encouraged it by dragging him into hugs, and sometimes Noya or Tanaka would even tap their cheeks lightly signaling that they wanted a kiss from Hinata who would just laugh and fulfill their request. Sure Kageyama and Tsukishima would avoid him at first, but after awhile they stopped and even welcomed it a little. 

No one was really shocked when it happened, but they weren't really expecting it. Everyone had been practicing like normal and Hinata had decided to practice with Suga so that he wouldn't be so useless when Suga was playing as setter. After a couple really great spikes, Hinata ran up to Suga and threw his arms around him giving him a giant kiss on the cheek and smiling as bright as the sun. Suga has just laughed at Hinata's usual behavior and set him back on the gym floor with a quick "Thanks honey."

As soon as the words left Suga's mouth, Hinata turned bright red and Tanaka and Noya, who had overheard, started laughing loudly. The others turned to see what was going on and Suga explained chuckling lightly, not embarrassed at all. When the two troublemakers finally realized that their laughing had gone on a little too long for the situation, they stopped and began practicing again like everyone else already had. After a couple more tosses, Hinata easily forgot about it. 

* * *

 

The second time Hinata heard someone called him by a new endearing name it was surprisingly Daichi. He had helped the managers hand out some water bottles to the others as he had been the quickest to regain his energy and had just handed Daichi a bottle when he heard him say "Thanks Sweetie." Once again Hinata turned red and just nodded before walking quickly towards Tanaka. Once he gave the last bottle to Tanaka, the older boy smirked and waited for Hinata to get a little ways away before he called out "Thanks Sugar." And so the games began. 

It quickly became a thing, seeing who could come up with best new nickname to call Hinata or who could embarrass him the most with their nickname. Even Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had joined in. The only one on the team who hadn't was Kageyama. Of course he still called him dumbass and never stopped himself from calling him any mean nicknames, but he never called him anything cute to embarrass him like the others. Because of this, Hinata found himself sticking close to Kageyama during practices or at games to avoid being embarrassed. Of course he was still his jumping, laughing, cuddly self with everyone, but he found himself blushing more often than not around everyone else. He thought that maybe Kageyama was just doing it because he was being nice for once or maybe he didn't want to embarrass him, but that was all quickly proven wrong during practice about a month after the whole thing had started. 

* * *

 

As Hinata and Kageyama walked into the gym together, they could heard Noya and Tanaka complaining loudly. "I'm running out of names, but I really wanna win. He doesn't seem to be getting very embarrassed anymore. What do I do Noya? We can't lose to Tsukishima of all people."

Noya just patted Tanaka lightly on the back with a grave look on his face. "I don't think there's anything we can do. I think Tsukishima won with Princess, even though that wasn't even the best one."

Tanaka quickly nodded in agreement. "I know right. It was just because it came out of Tsukishima's mouth." 

Hinata was going to walk past them and ignore the conversation when Kageyama grabbed him, holding him there. Tanaka and Noya quickly turned when they heard Kageyama clear his throat behind them. Both second years eyes widened before they put on giant fake smiles "Well hey there you two. How long have you guys been there?" Tanaka asked trying to hide his nervousness about Hinata and Kageyama overhearing about the game. 

Hinata just chuckled slightly and Kageyama sighed saying, "We already know about the whole bet game thing. I was just wondering why you guys think Tsukishima is going to win?"

Noya let out a breath of relief before bouncing on his feet as he said, "Well, the game thing was kind of set to end today since we didn't want to torture our little Hinata for the whole year, and no one has been able to make Hinata blush as much as Tsukishima did when he called him princess." 

At that Kageyama smirked. "I'll make sure Tsukishima isn't going to win. It's not too late to join in right?"

Hinata instantly paled at Kageyma's words looking hopefully at Tanaka and Noya waiting for a definite no, but luck was not on his side. Both older boys shook their heads yelling, "Nope. It's never too late." Hinata couldn't do anything except groan wondering what Kageyama would call him, but to his surprise the boy just walked towards the court, turning back when he saw Hinata wasn't with him. "You coming?" Hinata could only nod and hope that Kageyama wouldn't embarrass him too bad. 

* * *

 

It was in the middle of their team's practice match against each other when Kageyama first did it. The others had been trying to get Hinata to blush all day, but after awhile of hearing the nicknames from them, it was hard to get a reaction from Hinata. The first blush they saw from him was when Kageyama whispered lightly in his ear after a quick that got them a point against the opposite team. The others couldn't hear the teasing, "Good boy," whispered from Kageyama's breathless, smirking lips, but they could all see the bright blush that appeared on Hinata's face. 

Tanaka and Noya just sighed knowing that it wasn't enough to match the embarrassment that Tsukishima had caused, but Kageyama just eyed them making a wait motion with his hands. The two boys grinned slightly. They were fine losing to Kageyama if it meant Tsukishima would also lose. Plus they wouldn't lose any of the money they bet since no one had thought Kageyama would join. 

The next blush they saw was even brighter, and Hinata looked wide eyed at Kageyama as he walked away from him. The others didn't know what Kageyama whispered this time either, but the words still rung in Hinata's ears. "You're doing so good for me, just like always baby." Hinata hardly got praise from Kageyama, usually only when he was alone with his boyfriend, and even then it wasn't common. He couldn't help that every time he heard it, he would blush with embarrassment even though he felt like he was on top of the world. It also didn't help that these were the same things Kageyama would say when they were getting intimate, which was also the only time Kageyama would continuously tell him how good he was being and what a good boy he was. Hinata quickly shook his head, derailing that train of thought before it could go any further while he was in a gym full of his teammates. 

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Noya were making excited gestures to Kageyama tying to tell him to just say one more thing right now so he could win. Kageyama just shook his head lightly before eyeing Hinata. After a moment, he smirked slightly knowing exactly how to win. Throughout the game, each successful quick ended in a whispered praise that left Hinata feeling embarrassed, but ecstatic to the point that he felt like he could actually fly or float away right then. The others noticed his embarrassment but were confused by the way Hinata didn't shy away from Kageyama slightly when he leaned down to say something to him, like he would do when embarrassed by the rest of them. They also saw how he was trying even harder after each point, and how he would look at Kageyama almost expectantly towards the end of the match, like he was waiting for something good.

When it was finally match point for Kageyama and Hinata's team, Kgeyama purposefully passed it to Hinata and watched as Noya barely missed receiving the ball. As Hinata turned to him, Kageyama gave a real, breathtaking smile, which the others had rarely seen, and said, "Great job, Shouyou."

Immediately Hinata was blushing up to his ears and stammering, unable to say anything. This was definitely better (worse, definitely worse in Hinata's opinion) than the reaction Tsukishima had got, and the team was shocked. While Hinata recovered, (he had only really seen that smile from Kageyama a handful of times and had only been called Shouyou by him half as many and was left a blushing mess by either every time) Kageyama turned back to the team still smiling slightly. 

"Did none of you try his given name? It's the one thing he's not used to hearing." Kageyama said like it was obvious. But then again, he knew that the others probably wouldn't have been able to get that response using his name anyway. He was trying really hard (and failing) not to feel too smug about that fact. 

The others just looked back and forth between the (still) embarrassed Hinata and the smug Kageyama for a moment. Then Suga smiled brightly and said, "Well, I guess Kageyama wins this one guys."

After that, Daichi dismissed everyone from practice, and while some were a bit disappointed at losing, they were all happy to avoid paying for the bets they made. 

* * *

 

When Hinata and Kageyama finally made it back to the club room after putting up the nets, the others were already gone except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were slowly picking up their things that a certain pair of rowdy second years had knocked over by the table. Since they were crouching behind the table Kageyama and Hinata coudn't see them as they made their way in. 

"I can't believe you did that. I've only heard you use my first name like four times. Isn't that cheating or something?" Hinata whined. 

"I don't know why you were so embarrassed by it. It's just your name." Kageyama knew exactly why, but he loved teasing Hinata. 

The orange-haired boy just sighed before speaking in a pouting voice, "I thought you were gonna be the only one who wouldn't join in. What happened to that?"

"Well I couldn't let Tsukishima win." When Hinata refused to look at him Kageyama chuckled lightly before leaning forward, trapping Hinata against the wall. "Well what should I do to make it up to you? Do you think I could kiss it all better?" Hinata went red again but nodded slightly, and Kageyama smiled before leaning in. 

At that, a red faced Yamaguchi and annoyed Tsukishima finally stood up. "If you'll wait a moment we'll get out of your way before you continue being disgusting. Also, if I find out that you two have or are planning on having sex in here, I'm not keeping it a secret." With that said, an embarrassed Yamaguchi and irritated Tsukishima left. 

The duo just stood there with wide eyes for a few moments after the door shut and then began laughing as soon as they saw the others shocked expression. "Well, I guess we should probably go now," a smiling Hinata said as he pecked Kageyama on the lips.

Kageyama just grabbed their bags before lacing their hands together. "Yeah. We should."

About halfway through their silent walk home Hinata blurted out, "You know the whole team will know by tomorrow. Yamaguchi sucks at avoiding topics that he thinks he shouldn't be talking about."

Kageyama looked down at Hinata thinking for a moment before looking forward again, smiling slightly. "Yeah, probably, but I don't care. I'm sure you don't either." Hinata quickly nodded in agreement. After another moment of silence, Kageyama added, "Besides, they've thought we were a couple since the start of the year. You wouldn't believe how many people have told me not to hurt you. And even if they didn't think so before, after today they probably would. I wasn't very subtle today."

For yet another time that day, Hinata blushed while thinking about all of Kageyama's embarrassing (but exhilarating) words and wandering eyes and hands. Leaning up on his toes, Hinata gave Kageyama a peck on the cheek before murmuring, "It was nice... Tobio." For the first time that day Hinata got to laugh as Kageyama blushed, but they were both happy as they continued walking home. Kageyama didn't even hit Hinata on the head for embarrassing him, well not hard at least. 

They didn't even mind the cat calls and whistles the next day when they walked into the gym holding hands. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, ummm, this is my first fanfic ever and I don't really know what I was doing with it. I kind of just wanted to try it. I hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
